Trust
by lindsay77
Summary: Sam goes to see Jason after Michael wakes up fro his coma. WARNING: SMUT!


Sam got off the elevator to Jason and Spinelli's apartment and walked to the door. Spinelli had called her and asked her to drop off the case files for him since he was busy with Maxie. She smiled at the thought of the two of them. They made about much sense as… well nothing but she was glad that they had found each other. It wasn't official or anything but Sam knew it was only a matter of time before it was. She raised her hand to knock on the door and waited for Jason to answer. A moment later her did and she could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong. She saw a flash of heat in his eyes as he looked at her but his expression is what worried her "Hey, Spinelli asked me to drop these off here." She said a little slow. He motioned for her to come in. she came in and saw that the penthouse was dark and not a single light on. She turned to look back at Jason and said "Jason, what is wrong? Why are you sitting here in the dark?"

Jason turned his eyes to her and she could see the unshed tears in his eyes "Please tell me Michael didn't…" She said as she felt her heart sink.

Jason shook his head and said softly "No, it's the opposite. He woke up."

Shock tore through Sam "What?" she whispered.

"He's awake and alert." He said as he walked over to the mantel and stared at a picture of a young Michael. "The…the surgery worked?"

Jason nodded his head and said "They weren't sure if it would but Lulu was with him when he woke up and she called Sonny. I was there and we went to the hospital together. When I walked through that door and saw his eyes open…Sam, I didn't think I would ever see him looking back at me again." He turned around to face her and saw that she was standing only a few feet away, but her sent filled him. And he had the same reaction to it that he always had. When he opened his door and saw her standing there, he had to fight his instinct to drag her into his arms and take her upstairs. At the hospital today, Jason found himself getting frustrated with Carly and Sonny and the way they were acting with Michael. The kid had woken up from a year-long coma and they were suffocating him. The tension was rolling off of him in waves by the time he left and he just wanted to punch something.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed she left until he heard her walk back into the room with two beers. "You know, one thing I always admired about you was your inability to change things. Beer is still in the same spot as it always is." She said handing him one.

He took it and said "Thanks."

Sam nodded her head and asked "So how did Michael seem when he woke up?" Jason shook his head and walked around her to the chair "Confused. He has no idea what is going on around him and why everyone is fawning over him. Sonny wants to tell him about the shooting but I don't think he is strong enough to handle that right now."

Sam took a deep breath as she watched him take a long swig of the beer. His hand gripped the bottle so hard that she was surprised it was still intact. "How is Carly?" she asked, coming to sit down in front of him on the coffee table.

"Ecstatic. She is beyond happy but at the same time Sonny and her both are making this worse."

"How?" Sam asked.

"How? The tension in that room was thick enough to cut. They all have these expectations of what Michael is supposed to be like and they aren't letting him breathe. Then Edward and Monica came in and I get that everyone is happy he's awake. None of us ever thought we would get this chance but I know what it is like to have all these people around and not know what is going on and I am afraid of what Michael's attitude will be like if it continues." He explained.

"Well, why aren't you down there trying to stop them?" she asked him.

"There isn't anything I can do. They are both so determined and I don't want to alarm Michael to there being a problem. I figured the best thing I could do is back off and let his parents handle it."

Sam looked at him a little funny and said "What do you mean? You have always been there for him."

"I'm not Michael's father." He stated.

"Yeah, Jason you are a hell of a lot more." He looked at her confused as she continued "You have always been the one constant in his life, Jason. While his parents are so screwed up they don't know which way is north or south, you were always the one there when he needed you. When he needed someone to talk to or someone to teach him something, he always came to you first. Don't diminish that just because it is not your name on his birth certificate." She said in a serious tone. "Jason, nothing has ever been able to keep you away from Michael. Not the Quartermaine's, not AJ and sure as hell no judge. You have never walked away from him."

Jason shook his head and said "What are you saying…?"

"You did walk away from Jake." She said shutting him up. He jerked back at her words "No matter what the reason, you waked away from him. You would never do that with Michael. You love that kid more than you do your own so don't you dare sit here and act like you shouldn't have a say. If it weren't for you, Michael would still be in that coma. You know him better that his own mother and she gave birth to him. Michael trusts you more than anyone else in his life. Just like I do." Sam said. Her words were hitting home for him and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Whether or not a piece of paper says you are a father, you are one in every way you can be to that kid. He is going to need you a hell of a lot more that he is going to need Sonny or Carly. You know what he is going through, they do not. So don't close yourself off from him, Jason. Don't back away just because you think that you don't have the right because you have more right than anyone." She finished.

Jason stared into her eyes and saw that she meant every single word she just said. That as one of the things that he missed the most about her. That along with just about everything else. But the way she made him feel about situations like this. She never made him feel like he had the right to think the way he did about things and feel about things. He carried so much guilt all the time but Sam had always found a way to lighten it. He nodded his head to her and said "Thank you" before drinking down the rest of his beer.

Sam smirked a little and sat her still full beer down beside his "Here. I'll get another." Sam patted his knee as she stood up and Jason felt her touch radiate all over him. He turned his head and watched the sway of her hips as she walked into the kitchen. Jason had always been partial to every asset Sam had but her ass was by far his favorite one. He remembered all the times he would make her walk in front of him just so he could admire it. At that thought his mind wondered to all the times Sam was there from him in situations like this. Where the tension and aggression in him was so high the only way to get rid of it was with the help of Sam and her all too willing body. He shook his head of those thoughts and focused back on Michael. At the thought of his vulnerable nephew all the tension he felt before came back. He sighed deep as he tried to think of a way to make this easier on him.

Sam came walking out of the kitchen and saw Jason sitting in the same place. He had his head in his hands and Sam could tell that all of this was getting to him. Whenever he got like this there were usually only to things that could help him; break everything he owned or sex. He usually preferred the latter when they were together she remembered with a small smile. But it quickly disappeared when the fact that they were no longer together surfaced in her mind. But she wanted to help him. He needed an outlet for the pent up aggression he was feeling. With Jason, he was always everyone's rock. He was the person everyone went to when they had a problem not realizing that it took its toll on him. He needed someone to lean on too every now and then even though he would never say that. Sam closed her eyes and sighed softly. She tried to talk herself out of it mentally but as she set the beer down on the stand next to her, she realized it was useless. She stepped out of her wedges and kicked them aside. She walked toward him as she reached front the top of her jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped them and letting them fall down her legs.

Jason heard the rustle of clothing as he looked up just in time to see Sam standing in front of him, her legs bare and her eyes flaring. Jason sat back a little and watched as she reached for the hem of her white shirt and drew it up over her head. She stood there in front of him in nothing but her black lace boy shorts and matching bra. Jason's entire body came to life at the sight before him. Sam watched his eyes change from crystal to the deepest blue with desire. She lifted one leg to the side of his thigh as she moved to sit in his lap. She straddled his thighs and Jason's hands automatically went to run up hers and settled on her hips. "Sam…" he said a little breathless. "Don't" she said as she touched her fingers to his face and softly ran them over her cheeks "don't think. Just feel" she whispered the last part as her lips fell down to his.

It was like fireworks going off. For the first time in so long, everything felt right for Jason. All it took was her lips on his and her body this close. Jason ran his hands up her back as he slanted his head and deepened the kiss. What started out sweet, a reformation of feelings, was quickly turning heated as the familiar feeing of having Sam back in his arms again sank in. His hands found the clasp of her bra and made quick work of it. He shoved it down her arms and tossed it aside as he pulled her closer to him causing her breasts to crush against his chest. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and lost herself in the feel of him. His tongue forcing its way into her mouth, his hands gripping her hips. She hadn't felt this way in a long time but she hadn't been with Jason in a long time so it fit. Sam was suddenly jolted as Jason stood to his feet. Sam wrapped her legs around his hips as he made his way to the stairs.

Sam tightened her legs around him and moved against his growing hardness. He groaned into their kiss and stopped half way up the stairs. He wasn't going to make it to the bedroom. He leaned down and set her on one of the steps and laid her back against them. The position should have been uncomfortable but it was anything but. The desire coursing through both of them didn't let them feel anything but pleasure. Sam reached down and lifted his shirt up so she could get to his skin. At the feel of her hands on his flesh, Jason gave another groan and pressed himself against her a little harder. Sam gasped into the kiss as he ground against her. With nothing but her underwear on, the roughness of his jeans and hard cock felt so good. Sam broke the kiss and through her head back as he did it once more "Jason!" she cried out. God, he had missed the sound of his name on her lips. Jason moved his lips to her neck and started kissing her from one side to the other. Sam's chest was raising and lowering at a rapid pace with the sense of him everywhere. Suddenly, his lips at her neck were gone and Sam's eyes popped open.

She looked up and saw him on his knees between hers. He was staring down at her in a way that made the slickness between her legs grow. Jason reached of the collar on his T-shirt and pulled it off. Sam inhaled deep at the sight of his chiseled upper body. She knew from the way that his biceps stretched his shirts that he was more built than ever but shirtless, the man as a God. Jason tossed the garment aside and leaned back over her as he brushed his lips over hers "Are you sure?" he said against them "because I'm only going to ask once." Sam sucked in a breath at his dominant question. His voice was soft yet hard and firm. He was giving her an out before things got too far for him to be able to stop himself. But Sam didn't want him to. She ran her bare leg up his jean clad one and looked into his deep blue gaze "I'm sure." She barely got the words out before Jason's lips crashed down back to hers. She moaned loud and ran her hands down his sculpted chest. The familiar bumps she felt from his scars did nothing to deter her from her destination.

Sam reached the top of his pants and went to work on his belt. She got it undone but didn't bother with removing it before she started to unbutton his jeans. Jason's hand moved down her side to her hip and to the top of her boy shorts. The material was very thin but it stood I the way of what he wanted most, Sam completely naked. He heard the zipper of his pants come undone before he came back up and looked into her eyes. He hooked his fingers into the sides her underwear and with a tug, ripped it from her body. Sam's body jolted at the force of the material being torn from her body. Sam could feel the aggression in his movements but it never one sook her. She knew what was coming and she longed for it. She sat up and came face to face with his hard abs. She leaned forward and nuzzled her face against his skin as he threaded his hands through her soft hair. Sam's hands found their way up his chest and ran them over his pecs.

Jason looked down at her, lost in the feel of her touch. His abs contracted as her tongue traced the indents over his hard stomach. He closed his eyes and felt himself grow harder at the wet trail she left. Sam's hands moved lower until they reached his jeans yet again. Already undone, Sam looked up at him as she eased them down his hips and legs. He helped her get them off before Sam pressed her hand against the tent of his boxers. Jason's hands moved back to her hair and gripped it a little harder when she pressed a kiss to him through the boxers. She pushed them down just enough to free his aching hardness and wrapped her hand around him. She almost groaned at the missed sight in front of her. She softly ran her hand up and down his shaft a few times, hearing his breath come faster, before placing her mouth at the tip of him. Sam worked her mouth over his strong, hard cock loving the sounds she was evoking from him.

Jason was becoming dizzy. She was everywhere. She consumed him. His head fell back on his shoulders as she tongued the sensitive underside. Her hand and mouth were working magic on him but as good as it felt, he needed more. He growled deep and pulled himself out of her mouth. Sam was a little disoriented by the quick movement and just like that, found herself facing the stairs with her back to him. She placed her hands on the step above her head and looked back as Jason stood up to his feel and removed his boxers. He stared intently down at her as he kneeled back down and spread her legs. His hands slid up the inside of her thighs to her soaking center. Sam moaned as he slid one finger inside her aching core and leaned down to place a kiss on each one of her hind cheeks. She smiled a little as he did this, he had always been particularly attentive to her there. His kissed moved up along her spine to the back of her neck. Sam licked her dry lips and turned her head to the side to meet his eyes.

She felt him place the tip of his cock at her entrance, never once taking his eyes off hers. His hands came up and he placed them on the outside of hers. He bent his head down and placed a soft kiss to her lips before slamming inside her. Sam arched her back and screamed at the powerful of his thrust. Jason was by far the largest man that had ever been inside her and made her feel so full. Sam moaned when she felt Jason pull back so that only his tip was inside her "Again" she said breathlessly "harder, please." She asked and received "Yes!" she shouted when Jason's hips slammed back to hers. One of the things Jason loved the most about Sam as her ability to give as good as she got. She never shied away from him at his rough love making. Jason continued his pace, fueled on by Sam's cries. He leaned over her so that his chest was touching her back and pressed her lips to her neck. Sam turned her head to give him better access and gasped when she felt his tongue on her skin. "Oh!" she moaned as he licked and nibbled her. His trusts started to come faster and he could feel her tighten around him. "Jason…" she said on a gasp as she fell forward and braced herself on her forearms.

It caused her to arch her back and allowed Jason to reach deeper inside her. She screamed as the first thrust in the new position hit her in just the right spot. And Jason never relented. He slammed into her harder and faster as sweat coated both their bodies. Sam knew she was seconds away from detonating when Jason opened his mouth on her shoulder and bit down. Sam's hand reached up wrapped around his bicep and dug her nails in hard, crying out her release. Two thrusts later, Jason came yelling her name. Sam, completely spent, dropped her hand from his arm and fell forward to the stairs. Both out of breath, Jason placed his weight on his forearms so he didn't crush her and softly slowed his thrusting hips. Sam's head was turned and Jason laced kisses all along her cheek until her reached her lips and tilted his head to give her a soul shattering kiss.

He pulled out of her body slowly and helped turn herself over onto her back. Sam's didn't know how she fun the strength to do it but she did and she stared up at him. He leaned back in a kissed her lips. The kiss went on and on and the longer it did the more Sam wanted. Jason finally pulled back from the kiss and Sam saw the renewed fire in his eyes and felt it on her thigh. Sam placed her hands at his hips and moved them up his back, loving the strong feel of him. Jason reached down and made her wrap her legs around his hips as he pushed up from the hard surface. He made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom.

He shut the door with his foot and walked her to the bed. Being back in this room again made Sam's heart swell. There were so many memories here that it made it hard to concentrate. But Sam found focus really quick when Jason threw her on the bed. She bounced once and had to move her hair from her eyes so she could look at him. He stood there looking down at her as Sam spread he thighs and scooted further onto the bed. Jason eyes landed on her center as he put a knee on the bed and climbed onto it. Sam moved to her forearms and she watched him crawl between her legs. Her breath hitched when she felt his hot breath at her core. He settled between her legs, widening them, just when she felt his tongue brush over her clit. Her hips jerked at the sensation before he placed a hand on her abdomen to keep her still. He continued to lick at her, driving her crazy, before trusting two fingers into her. Sam arched her back and called out his name. The way she clenched on his fingers with her orgasm made Jason grow harder than he already was.

He stayed with her as her body easy the tension away. She was trying to catch her breath as Jason climbed up over her kissing his way up her front. He stopped at her chest and took a hard tipped breast into his mouth and sucked hard. Sam arched off the bed and moaned loud. She ran her hands through his hair and clenched her fingers in the blonde mass. Jason kissed and licked his way to the other nipple leaving a wet path in his wake. Sam was squirming with every pull he gave her sensitive flesh. "Jason…" Sam moaned as he released her nipple with a small bite to the tip. His lips moved to her neck and found her pulse point, biting the nerve softly. Sam's hands roamed all over his body as he lifted up on his forearms and stared down at her. He placed himself at her soaking center and rammed inside her once again.

Sam threw her head back and dug her nails down his chest. "Oh my God" she moaned as he pulled back out and pushed back in again, harder. Sam loved the feel of having Jason inside her. There was never anyone better. But she wasn't sure if she could come again. She was so sensitive that it was possible but she didn't know if she had the strength. "Jason…I can't…" he leaned down and kissed her hard and slammed back inside her harder than before. She screamed into the kiss but Jason never took his lips off hers. He braced himself on her forearms and pounded away at her. He felt her start to clench on him. He broke the kiss and placed his forehead to hers. "Jason, please…oh yes! Yes!" she sobbed at her climax hit her for the third time. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck and held on as Jason pushed in one last time before releasing his warmth inside her. His release only intensified hers as Jason felt her nails in his shoulders. Jason's hand moved to her ass and palmed one of the cheeks, squeezing hard as he saw spots. He had never come that hard before and the same could be said for her.

As their breathing regulated, Sam's nails fell away and his grip on her ass loosened. The both fell back to the bed as Jason pulled out of her and flopped to his back beside her. He pulled her with him as she settled against his chest. Sam closed her eyes at the familiar feeling of this moment. She had to fight off the tears as Jason ran his hand up and down her back and across her hip. She felt him brush his lips on her forehead and she couldn't help the sigh that escaped her. Sam ran her hands over his hard chest and sensed his relaxed state. She looked up at him to see his eyes on her. Jason's hand cupped her face and he asked "Please stay?"

Sam was a little shocked by the request. She thought he would maybe want to head to the hospital. "Are you sure? You don't want to go see Michael?"

Jason shook his head "It's almost past visiting hours and I have no desire to go and fight with Sonny and Carly right now. All I want to do is be right here, with you." He leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. "Please stay." He stated again, pulling back from the kiss.

Sam knew she should probably get up and go. She didn't want to invest in his words but she knew it was too late. What had just happened between them was intense and made it a lot harder for her to deny her feeling for him. But as she looked into his pleading eyes, she saw her mirrored feelings. He looked scared as if he was afraid she was going to bolt but he had the same love in them he use to have when they were together. Sam closed her eyes and leaned into his palm. "I'll stay." Jason rolled her over spread her legs before spilling his erection slowly inside her making her moan. Sam knew that it was going to be a long night, and she smiled against his lips with anticipation for it.


End file.
